catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Show
A cat show is a judged event where the owners of cats compete to win titles in various cat registering organizations by entering their cats to be judged after a breed standard. Both pedigreed and companion (or moggy) cats are admissible, although the rules differ from organization to organization. Cats are compared to a breed standard, and the owners of those judged to be closest to it are awarded a prize. Often, at the end of the year, all of the points accrued at various shows are added up and additional national and regional titles are awarded. The world's largest and most prestigious cat show is the Supreme Cat Show, held each November at the National Exhibition Centre. Cat Shows In Europe In Europe, many times the cats are judged in a so-called traditional style. Traditional judging is often combined with ring style judging, so a cat show may consist of several rings plus traditional judging. With traditional judging, each cat is assigned to a judge, who gives a written report to the owner. Each judge may nominate a cat to the final judging, when all judges examine the finalists, and the final rewards are given by voting of the judges. Cat Shows In Australia In Australia, the shows can be either "closed style" or "open style" judging. In closed shows, the cats are placed in undecorated cages with white curtains and bed, and the owners must leave the hall. The judges for each ring will examine each animal in turn and decide on awards. Then the owner may return. In open style, the owners and other spectators may stay to watch the judging, as the judges talk to them about the cats. Cat Shows In The United States In the US, each judge has a separate ring with cages. The cats are brought up to the judge, who removes each cat in turn and then replaces them when they are done. Spectators, including the owners of the cats are present and in the audience. The cats' owners are given a number for each cat and are responsible for getting them to the ring when they are called. Description of CFA Cat Shows and Titles The American born Cat Fanciers' Association. (CFA) is the world's largest registry of pedigreed cats CFA history and the predominant pedigreed cat registering association in North America. While no two shows are identical, CFA cat shows follow certain procedures and guidelines:CFA Cat Show Information from ShowCatCentral.comCFA Title Information from ShowCatCentral.com A CFA cat show actually consists of a number of simultaneous cat shows running at the same time within the same place. Depending on the size of the show, there are anywhere from 4 to 12 "rings" (or miniature shows) which generally run 1 to 2 days in length. Each "ring" has its own judge who independently scores cats and awards the top 10 places (or top 15 depending on the size of the show). Rings are of two kinds: * "All Breed" rings allow cats of every breed approved by the CFA to be judged... From Sphinx to Persian and everything in between. * "Specialty" rings separate out cats into one of two types: "Long Hair" category include cats like Persians, Maine Coons, and other long-haired cats. "Short Hair" include Burmese, Sphynx, American Shorthair and other short-haired cats. Points are awarded to cats based multiple of their placement within each ring combined with the number of cats that the cat has "beaten" in the ring. * At the end of each show season, the top 25 cats in the country with the most points for the show season are awarded the coveted title of "National Winner" (NW). * Cats in the top 25 of their "region" (usually several states) are awarded the prestigious title of "Regional Winner" (RW). * Adult cats who are not neutered and achieve a point ranking of over 200 points are awarded the title of "Grand Champion". * Neutered cats can be shown in a class called "Premier" and achieve the title of "Grand Premier". * Cats which meet the standards of the breed as confirmed by six judges at one show are awarded "winners ribbon" by each judge and are awarded the lowest title of "Champion". * Kittens from the age of 4 to 8 months compete in a separate "Kitten" class, and are also able to achieve the title of "National Winner" and "Regional Winner", but can not become Grand Champions or Grand Premiers until reaching adulthood at 8 months of age. * Adult cats being shown at a show with no existing title are referred to as "Open". See also *Harrison Weir - Creator of the first cat show *Supreme Cat Show *Cat Registry *Show cat References Navigation Category:Cats es:ru:de:ja: